


Wish

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim rides the synchronicity highway to a small Californian town he didn't believe existed... 100-word BtVS / Books of Magic crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

Tim rides the synchronicity highway to a small Californian town he didn't believe existed.

He sees the blonde witch drinking coffee with her demon friend, knows them instantly, knows what's to come, and can't resist temptation. He's never changed his sex before, but the spell is easier than he expected and (s)he looks cute in jeans. After the witch leaves Tim talks to the demon and makes a wish.

Warren's gun misfires, Xander kicks his ass; he spends the rest of his miserable impotent life behind bars. Tim wished that his weapon would always be defective, Anya was happy to oblige.


End file.
